Memories
by Anneliza
Summary: A little story about how two unlikely characters met.


He rolled over in his sleep and bumped into something.

Confused, he woke up and looked around.

He was in his room and seemed normal until he glanced down.

Lying next to him was a small figure with blond hair coming out of a short braid.

He sat up and ran a hand though his own bright red hair while he thought.

The blond blinked awake suddenly and yawned before turning to look at him.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Morning sexy," he replied. "As much as I love waking up with hot blonds in my bed, I try and avoid it."

The blond scowled.

"I hope that's not your way of getting out of this, Axel."

Axel's eyebrows rose.

"You seem to know my name, but I don't know yours." He winked. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm Edward, Edward Elric. The State Alchemist."

The blond seemed proud of himself.

"What world did I find you on?"

Edward was confused.

"World? What do you mean? Are we on the other side of the gate?"

Axel pinched his eyebrows.

"No. There are multiple worlds in existence. You must live on a world that was just discovered. I think my mission was to explore the new world and I found you on accident." Axel sighed. "We aren't supposed to talk to anyone so they don't know about other worlds."

"So you broke the rules when you met me?" Axel nodded. "What's going to happen to you?"

"I'm probably going to be given extra missions until I make up for my mistake. And I won't be allowed back to your world."

"But you didn't mind being punished when you slept with me?"

"Yeah. I've been going through a hard time so I got drunk yesterday to feel better. When I saw you, I forgot about the rules and just wanted sex."

Edward pulled the sheets up to his face and hid under them.

"So you used me?"

Axel grabbed the bedding and dragged it away.

"I did when I was drunk, but that doesn't mean that I will when I'm sober."

Edward glared at him.

"You just want to screw me again," he shot.

"I can remember some of last night, and it was good, but I wouldn't keep you here just for sex." He ran a finger down Edward's cheek. "I have good taste when I'm drunk," he commented, "and you're proof of that."

The blond blushed slightly but continued glaring.

"That's not going to work."

Axel shrugged.

"Oh well. Guess no one thinks I can tell the truth."

"You…" he paused. "You weren't just saying that?"

"Nope. I think you're cute."

The faint blush darkened.

"Really?"

The older man nodded.

"Why wouldn't you be cute? Look at yourself."

Edward hid his face in his hands.

"You're like he was," he murmured. "So sweet and cocky."

Axel stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm like who?"

"Roy…before he died."

Edward started crying and Axel put his arms around him after a moment's hesitation.

The blond buried his face in Axel's shirt and the older man rubbed his back cautiously.

Slowly he calmed down.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Welcome."

Axel didn't remove his arms from around the younger boy and neither minded.

Instead they both got more comfortable; Axel pulled Edward into his lap and lay back against the headboard.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Edward woke up with a long hand running through his hair.<p>

He sighed happily and leaned into the touch, eyes still closed.

"You're awake?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mhmm…"

"What were you dreaming about? It seemed to be good."

The blond blushed.

"When I first met you and…our first time."

The other person laughed.

"Oh really? And how was it?"

"Just as amazing," he sighed.

They were quiet for a little while.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you open your eyes?"

The blond grumbled and did as he was asked.

He looked up into the smiling face of his boyfriend.

"Morning sexy."

Edward blushed again.

"That's what you said that day."

Axel winked at him.

"I know. That's why I said it."

Edward pulled a pillow over his face.

"Don't do that. I asked you to open your eyes so I could see you. Not a pillow."

"I don't care."

Axel sighed and tugged the pillow out of reach.

"Now don't look away," he ordered.

The blond nodded.

"I have a very important question to ask you."

"What is it?"

Axel climbed off the bed and bent down until he was on one knee.

"Edward Elric. The Full Metal Alchemist. State Alchemist. Dog of the military. Savior of the people. Will you marry me?"

Edward stared at him.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

Axel was starting to feel nervous and made to rise.

"Of course!" the smaller yelled and threw himself at the pyro.

Axel almost caught him before he was knocked to the floor with Edward on top of him.

Edward was hugging him tightly and crying.

Axel started rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"I can't help it!" Edward moaned. "I'm just so happy!"

Axel smiled and cradled the boy close as he rocked back and forth.

Eventually Edward managed to calm down and looked around.

"Where's the ring?" he asked when he didn't see one.

Axel smirked.

"I had a better idea." He set Edward on the ground and made sure he was comfortable. "Stay still. This may hurt."

Edward bit his lip and watched Axel closely.

The man pulled his hand into his lap and held it tightly.

He lit the tip of his finger and burned a design around the blonde's ring finger.

Edward hissed in pain but didn't take his hand back.

Axel felt bad about hurting his lover but he couldn't do anything to cover it.

He finished and let go of his hand.

Edward inspected the design and noticed that it was a flame wrapping around his finger.

"Thank you Axel. It's beautiful." He smiled. "And everyone will know I'm yours and will never be able to take me away."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so! At AnimeFest I was Axel and I was a goooood Axel. The best there. ;) No seriously, I was. (I got told by so many people, had my picture taken a billion times, and got hit on by everyone 'cause I was so hot!) But I met an Ed and (s)he deemed me his boyfriend. XD I didn't see why not, but her friend kept trying to steal me away and rape me. . Towards the end of the night, I decided to propose and filmed it. (Will be on youtube eventually!)<p>

I decided to write something about how they met and could only think of Axel being drunk. XD

Anyway! I have to go work on another weird crossover. FrancexSnape. XD See ya then!


End file.
